Siapa suami Lucy dimasa depan ?
by MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster
Summary: Penasaran dengan suami masa depan Lucy,Levy,Cana,Mirajaine berkerja sama membuat Lucy menjalani simulasi kehidupan suami istri dimasa depan.Alternate Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy : Aku buat cerita dari faniction "Lucy's Husband" from LovelessMe ,juga "Mrs Lucy what?" from BItterSweetCrismon. tapi aku bedain kok.**

**Lucy : Kenapa aku ? **

**Wendy: Akui saja Lucy ,kamu juga penasaran'kan,Lucy Disclaimer.**

**Lucy:Meanie . Wendy do not Own Fairy Tail and never will **

* * *

><p>Ramalan Suami Lucy.<p>

Mirajaine,Levy dan Cana

Fairy Tail Guild tetap seramai biasanya. Natsu dan Gray tetap bertengkar seperti diikuti Elman dan tentu saja bersembunyi dibalik bar bersama Happy dan Plue,walaupun terkadang Lucy memanggil Loke untuk ikut serta dalam perkelahian.

Namun,Ada hal yang tidak biasa.3 mage Fairy Tail sedang berkumpul diruangan penyimpanan. Mirajaine,Cana dan Levy sedang bergosip mengenai Lucy dan Her-Future-Husband.

"Aku pikir Lucy dan Natsu cocok" Kata Mirajaine.

"Natsu sangat tidak peka,Bagaimana dengan Gray?" Balas Cana.

"Juvia akan membunuhnya Cana" sahut Levy yang merasa kasihan pada Lucy bila hal itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Laxus?" Tanya Mirajaine membuat dua Mage didepan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Hehehe,Mira apakah hal itu mungkin?" respon Levy.

"Bagaimana dengan Loke?" Kata Cana tiba – tiba.

"Apakah bisa antara Celestial Mage dan Celestial Wizard?" Tanya Mirajaine tersenyum.

"Uh Lu-chan bilang itu melanggar peraturan dunia roh, Bagaimana kalo kita lihat lewat simulasi sihir?" Saran Levy dengan senyum iblis.

"Oh sihir kita bisa minta Cana melakukan prediksi dengan kartu tarotnya dan Levy merapalkan mantra pada Lucy, jangan lupa bawa kita bertiga dibawah alam kesadaran Lucy" Kata Mirajane.

"Ini menarik" sahut Cana sebelum meminum bir dari barel.

Keesokan harinya…

Lucy memasuki Guild bersama Plue seperti ,Natsu bahkan Erza belum terlihat. "Selamat Pagi,Mira" sapa Lucy.

"Pagi Lucy"Balas Mira dengan senyum iblisnya.,"Lucy ikut aku sebentar".

"Baik,"Sahut Lucy yang pasrah diseret Mira.

Mirajaine membawa Lucy ke Ruangan penyimpanan bawah tanah dimana Levy dan Cana sudah menunggu.

"Lu-chan, ohayo" sapa Levy dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat.

"Ohayo,Levy – chan ada apa sebenarnya?"Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Lucy kemarilah,aku berikan ramalan kartu tarot untuk mengetahui siapa suamimu di masa depan" Kata Cana.

"Aku… tidak perlu itu"Tolak Lucy.

"Lucy ayolah " bujuk Mira tapi Aura iblis Mira keluar.

"Ba….ikkk" Sahut Lucy yang langsung mengubah jawabannya._Mira lebih menakutkan daripada Ezra_.

"Lu – chan,ayo bersimulasi di masa depan" Sahut Levy. "Solid Script:Go to Future".

Pandangan Lucy langsung berubah gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy : hehehheheh berikan pendapat kalian read review. aku berencana membuat Lucy berpasangan dari yang sangat cocok hingga yang sangat crack.<strong>

**Loke :Wendy buat Lucy menikah dengan kuuuu .**

**Wendy:Yes aku punya rencana itu, hanya saja siapa yang pertama kali mau berpasangan dengan Lucy. **

**Natsu : Aku **

**Gray: Aku **

**Loke : Aku saja **

**Wendy : Itu tergantung kalian readers. terima req pairing jika punya ide mengenai bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan Lucy .PM or review . Aku akan up date setiap seminggu sekali tapi kalo lancar .aku akan up date kilat**


	2. Mrs  Lucy Dragneel

**Wendy : disini lagi... Untuk chapter kedua aku memutuskan membuat Natsu dan Lucy .maaaf kalo ada OOC NESS**

**Natsu: Terima kasih Wendy.**

**Wendy :Natsu Disclaimer**

**Natsu:Wendy Not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Lucy H Dragneel<strong>

Petunjuk :

Underline: Mirajaine

_Italic : Levy_

**Bold : Cana**

**Bold dan underline : Lucy Mind**

Inside Lucy Mind,

"**Kenapa Aku?" rengek Lucy.**

"_Lu-chan kamu sudah setuju"Kata Levy mengingatkan._

"**Sial, yang kau lakukan dikepalaku Levy?" Kata Lucy.**

"_Aku juga ingin tahu Lu-chan , selain itu Mira dan Cana disini"Jawab Levy._

"Lucy,anggap saja latihan ini"Kata Mira.

"**Oke,Lagipula aku penasaran" jawab Lucy pasrah.**

Normal Pov

"Hangat,"batin Lucy yang langsung membuka mata,dan menyadari seseorang tidur disebelahnya. "Natsu"bisik Lucy.

"**Selamat Lucy,pada usia 19 tahun anda resmi menjadi Ny Lucy Dragneel"Kata Cana.**

"Ara,Ara"Komentar Mira

"_Tidak aneh"Respon Levy_

Lucy hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.**"Aku Menikah dengan Natsu?"bisik Lucy.**

"Kenapa Lucy?" Tanya Mira. 

"**Tidak apa – apa, hanya saja Natsu tidak pernah menunjukan tanda – tanda romantis"Respon Lucy di pikirannya.**

"Pagi Luce"sapa Natsu yang langsung memeluk Lucy.

"Pagi Natsu"Balas Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Huh Lucy,kamu sakit?wajahmu merah"Kata Natsu khawatir.

"Aku baik – baik saja,Aku mandi dulu" Jawab Lucy gugup dan langsung ke kamar mandi menahan malu.

"Aneh"Kata Natsu.

Di kamar mandi,

"**Aku rasa menikah dengan Natsu, tidak buruk" kata Lucy.**

"_Kau yang bilang sendiri" kata Cana yang langsung disambut tawa Levy dan Mirajane._

"**Diamlah,"Sahut Lucy kesal.**

Seusai mandi,Lucy dengan hanya mengenakan handuk keluar kamar mandi, "Natsu mandilah"panggil Lucy.

"Okay"Kata Natsu menuju kamar mandi.

Seusai berpakaian,Lucy memutuskan untuk melihat apartemennya yang belum berubah sama Lemari bajunya terdapat 2 foto. Di samping Kiri ada foto seluruh anggota Fairy Tail ,sedangkan di samping kanan terdapat foto pernikahannya dengan Natsu.

"Pagi, Luuuuucyy"Kata Happy yang terbang melalui jendela.

"Pagi Happy, Mau ikan" Tawar Lucy.

"Aye"Balas Exceed biru itu.

"Happy,Mau ceritakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Natsu?"Kata Lucy,"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari sudut pandangan orang lain"

"Aye sir"Jawab Happy

FlashBack

Lucy memasuki Guild seperti saja kali ini dia di sambut Bola api dan es dari Perkelahian."KALIAN BERDUA"teriak Lucy.

"Ada apa Luce?"Tanya Natsu.

"Hati – hati idiot"kata Lucy."serius aku harus mencari suami dari luar guild."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"Tanya Natsu.

"Tidak apa – apa?"kata Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia,Maukah kau menikah denganku?"Tanya Natsu,membuat Lucy dan anggota guild lainnya kaget.

"Er…. I Love you Lucy"Kata Natsu dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat.

Lucy tersenyum."I love you too Natsu dan iya aku mau".Membuat Seluruh guild berpesta.

"Lucy biar aku dan Levy yang mengatur pernikahan kalian berdua"Kata Mirajaine."

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

End Flashback

"Jadi kalian menikah 1 bulan kemudian" Kata Happy mengakhiri ceritanya,bertepatan dengan Natsu selesai mandi.

"Pagi Happy,Apa yang kalian bicarakan. ?"Tanya Natsu.

"Tidak ada,em Natsu.I love you"Kata Lucy.

"I love you too Luce"kata Natsu sebelum mencium bibir Lucy.

"**Yuck " Komentar Cana.**

"Ara Ara"Respon Mira. 

Pandangan Lucy kembali gelap.

"_Ayo Lucy ke suamimu berikutnya "Kata Levy._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy:Masih ada yang selanjutnya ?<strong>

**Wendy :Tentu saja. **

**Loke: Pasti denganku kan ?**

**Wendy:Maaf Loke , Gray dan Lucy dichapter selanjutnya. **

**Gray: Yes. **

**Loke :*Sulking into corner"**

**Wendy : jangan khawatir Loki , setelah Gray. Chapter selanjutnya kamu kok.**

**Gray:Read and Review ,Wendy menerima req kok untuk chapter selanjutnya.  
><strong>


	3. Mrs Lucy Fullbuster

**Wendy:Chapter 3 up **

**Gray:Thanks kenapa kau tidak menceritakan bagaimana aku melamar Lucy?**

**Wendy:Tenang Gray,Aku buat satu bab Khusus tentang itu Disclaimer.**

**Gray: Wendy Not Own Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Lucy H Fullbuster.<strong>

**Bold :Cana**

_Italic :Levy_

Underline: Mira

**Bold and underline : Lucy **

Inside Lucy Mind,

"_Jadi?Bagaimana Lu-chan ?" Kata Levy_

"**Tidak terlalu buruk " Respon Lucy. **

"Ayo kita lihat siapa suamimu selanjutnya" Kata Mirajaine.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy menyadari dia tertidur di dada pun membuka matanya "Gray"Bisik Lucy.

"**Selamat,Usiamu 20 tahun saat kalian menikah"Kata Cana.**

"**Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Juvia" Pikir Lucy.**

"Tanya Gray saja Lucy"Saran Mira. 

"Pagi Lucy" Sapa Gray sambil memainkan rambut Lucy.

"Pagi Gray" Balas Lucy yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Mandilah lebih dulu" Kata Lucy yang melihat Novel karangannya telah dipublikasikan "**Yay, novelku dipublikasikan" kata Lucy dalam hati dengan senang.**

"_Selamat Lu chan" Respon Levy. _

Selagi Lucy membaca novelnya,Gray memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gray, apa yang terjadi dengan Juvia?"Tanya Lucy pelan.

"Kamu lupa Lucy? Juvia dan Lyon menikah hari ini. Dan karena Lyon menikah dengan Juvia,sekarang dia anggota Fairy Tail" Jelas Gray.

"Lyon bergabung dengan FairyTail?"Lucy terlihat bingung.

"Karena Lyon khawatir aku akan mengambil Juvia dan sekarang mandilah,karena kamu akan jadi pengiring mempelai wanita sedangkan aku akan menemani Lyon" Kata Gray

"Okay" jawab Lucy.

"Huhuhu semuanya bahagia"Komentar Mira.

Setelah setengah jam Lucy mandi. "Lucccccyyyyyyyyyy ayo Erza mencarimu" Teriak Natsu yang langsung menerobos masuk ke apartemen Lucy sedangkan Lucy masih memakai handuk,Tentu saja Lucy langsung mengambil bajunya dan kembali ke kamar mandi .

Sementara itu , "Idiot jangan masuk ke apatemen orang lain sembarangan " teriak Gray sambil memukul Natsu.

"Pangeran Es apa masalahnya aku sudah sering melihat Lucy yang hanya memakai handuk" Balas Natsu yang juga balas memukul Gray.

"Otak Api, Masalahnya sekarang dia ISTRIKU"kata Gray yang kembali memukul Natsu.

"Pervert,Lucy saja tidak marah saat kau melepaskan baju di depan orang lain" Sahut Natsu yang membalas serangan Gray.

"Itu hal yang berbeda mata sipit" Kata Gray hendak membalas serangan Natsu.

"CUKUP,"teriak Lucy membuat Gray dan Natsu merinding.

"Baik" Jawab Gray dan Natsu bersama – sama.

"Lucy ayo berangkat" Kata Happy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

FairyTail Guild Hall

Lucy berjalan menuju ruangan pengantin perempuan. "Maaf terlambat"Kata Lucy.

"Juvia senang Lucy mau membantu Pernikahan Juvia dan Lyon – sama" Kata Juvia yang sudah mengenakan pakaian pernikahan.

Lucy tersenyum. "Juvia kau cantik" Puji Lucy tulus.

"Terima kasih Lucy, Juvia senang Gray – san bisa menikah dengan Lucy."Kata Juvia menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis Juvia,make upmu bisa luntur"Kata Lucy.

"Juvia ayo acaranya sudah mau dimulai"Kata Evergreen memberitahu.

Setelah Master Makarov memberikan restu pernikahan pada Lyon dan anggota dari FairyTail,Lamia Scale ,dan Blue Pegasus berpesta di Hall FairyTail.

"Jadi Para gadis – gadis ,Ice Mage diguild kami telah menikah semua"Kata Mirajaine memberikan Konfimasi.

"**Apa perlu melakukan itu Mira"Tanya Lucy pada Mirajaine yang ada dikepalanya saat ini.**

"Mungkin"Jawab Mira.

"Kyaa Lyon – sama Bajumu" Teriak Juvia.

"Hahaha melepas baju saat pesta pernikahanmu sendiri"kata Gray.

"Kamu juga Gray" Kata Lucy tertawa geli.

"Oh sial,"Kata Gray sambil mencari Bajunya.

Lucy melihat ke sekeliling . Mirajaine sedang berdansa dengan Freed. Begitu juga dengan Erza dan Jelal. Disisi lain,Levy dan Gajeel menikmati kue pernikahan. Natsu dan Lisanna sedang mengobrol.

"Mrs Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster,Can I have this dance ?"Kata Gray Tiba – tiba."Tentu saja,"jawab Lucy meraih tangan Gray.

"Jadi,bagaimana kalo kita memiliki anak?"Tanya Gray.

"Ide yang mau punya anak berapa ?"Balas Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalo kembar tiga?"Saran Gray membuat Lucy pingsan mendengarnya.

"Waktunya ke suami mu selanjutnya Lucy"Kata Mirajaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Loke:aku kan selanjutnya.<strong>

**Wendy: iya,tapi siapa nama belakang mu Loki?**

**Loke:...**

**Lucy:Setelah** **Loke siapa wendy?**

**Wendy:Hibiki.**

**Hibiki: Jadi aku juga .**


	4. Mrs Lucy Leo

**Wendy : I'm Back. **

**Loke : Upacara pernikahan yang indah . **

**Lucy : Iya.**

**Wendy: Thanks But Disclaimer **

**Loke:Wendy Not own FairyTail.**

* * *

><p>Mrs Lucy H Leo<p>

Underline:Mirajaine

_Italic:Levy_

**Bold:Cana.**

**Underline and Bold : Lucy **

Inside Lucy Mind,

"**Ugh,berapa lama lagi aku harus melakukan ini?" Keluh Lucy.**

"**Well,Kita melakukan semua daftar kemungkinan pria yang cocok denganmu "jelas Cana.**

"**Seseorang tolong aku bunuh"Rengek Lucy.**

"_Tapi ini menyenangkan Lu-chan."Kata Levy._

"Lucy ayolah kita ke suamimu selanjutnya."sahut Mirajaine berima. 

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya,tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Lucy terbangun bukan di kamarnya sendiri. **"Girls aku dimana?" tanya Lucy.**

"_Fairy Hills,kamar Ezra"jawab Levy._

Lucy kembali memeriksa sekelilingnya. Levy tidur disamping kirinya sedangkan Ezra tidur di samping kanannya. Di sofa,Juvia dan Wendy ,Cana,dan Lisanna tertidur dilantai.

"Oke semuanya,bangun"kata Mirajaine begitu memasuki kamar Ezra.

Membuat Levy,Lisanna,Cana,Ezra,Evergreen,Juvia dan Wendy terbangun. "Lucy kau bisa tidur sedikit lama lagi,Lagipula ini hari pernikahanmu " Kata Mirajaine.

Mata Lucy terbuka lebar."Menikah? dengan siapa?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Tentu saja dengan Loke, "Kata Mirajaine.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Lucy" Tanya Ezra khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa kok, hanya gugup" kata Lucy tersenyum.

"Wendy kamu jaga Lucy kau panggil Cancer Lucy untuk menata rambutmu." Kata Mirajaine setelah memastikan Lucy tidak apa – apa

Wendy hanya menganggukan kepalanya."Baiklah" Kata Lucy.

"Gate of Maid,Virgo and Gate of Giant Crab,Cancer ,I open thee"Kata Lucy memanggil 2 roh celestialnya, Begitu Mira dan lainnya kecuali Wendy dan Lucy keluar dari kamar Ezra

"Saat hukuman?, Princess" kata Virgo.

"Mau potongan rambut seperti apa hari ini, ebi?"Kata Cancer.

"Virgo bisa kau membantuku di kamar mandi? Cancer tolong tunggu disini sebentar " Kata Lucy.

"Lucy boleh aku mandi bersamamu" tanya Wendy.

"Boleh" Kata Lucy.

Dikamar mandi,

"Virgo,beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Loke?"Tanya Lucy.

"Princess tidak ingat?"Kata Virgo memandangnya aneh.

"Er…. Aku sedikit pusing pagi ini"Kata Lucy membuat alasan.

Virgo mengangguk.

"Princess sendiri yang mendebat Raja roh sehingga mengizinkan Loki-nii menjalin hubungan dengan princess"Jelas Virgo.

Lucy kaget mengenai hal itu."Lucy,aku akan berganti pakaian dulu"pamit Wendy.

Setelah Wendy keluar kamar mandi, "Princess Loke-nii benar – benar menyukai Princess"Kata Virgo.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu Virgo"Jawab Lucy yakin.

"Loki – nii sekarang ada di FairyTail Hall princess"Kata Virgo

"Kalo begitu sebaiknya kita bersiap – siap" kata Lucy sambil mengenakan jubah mandinya.

1 jam kemudian, dikamar Erza

Lucy sudah selesai berdandan. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir disatu sisi kini dibiarkan terurai dan dipasang Tiara juga kerudung pengantin. Gaun pengatin dengan model A – line berwarna putih yang dikombinasikan dengan warna emas membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Lucy cantik"Puji Wendy yang sekarang mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna emas.

"Terima kasih Wendy, kau juga cantik." Balas Lucy.

"Princess, aku dan Cancer akan kembali ke dunia roh , tapi kami akan datang saat pesta"Kata Virgo .

"Selamat Ebi"kata Cancer sebelum mereka berdua kembali ke dunia roh.

"Wahh sangat cantik"Puji Lisanna sambil menyerahkan buket bunga mawar pink.

"Kau juga,Lisanna"Balas Lucy menerima buket dari Lisanna.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?Tanya Lisanna.

"Gugup"Jawab Lucy.

"Tenang saja Lucy, aku juga begitu saat menikah dengan Natsu"Kata Lisanna berusaha menenangkan.

"Lucy,Macao kita ke gereja kardia"Kata Mirajaine.

"Wow Lucy,Aku yakin Loke pasti kagum "Kata Macao membuat Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Ayo kita sudah terlambat."Kata Ezra.

Di Catherdal Cardia,

Loke sudah menunggu bersama denga Gray dan Makarov sudah siap dibelakang para roh celestial milik Lucy sudah hadir. Semuanya menunggu pengantin wanitanya.

Lucy sudah berada diluar Gereja Cardia bersama Macao dan pengiring pengantin wanitanya."Siap Lucy?"Tanya Macao.

"Tunggu sebentar"Kata Lucy yang menghela nafas "Ayo aku siap"

* * *

><p>"Mr Loke Leo ,Apakah kamu bersedia menerima Lucy sebagai Istrimu yang sah,saat suka dan duka?"Kata Master Makarov.<p>

"Aku bersedia"Jawab Loke mengunci tatapan matanya hanya pa Lucy.

"Dan Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Apakah kamu bersedia menerima Loke sebagai suamimu yang sah saat suka maupun duka?"Tanya Master Makarov.

"Aku bersedia "Jawab Lucy.

"Aku resmi'kan sebagai suami istri" Kata Master Makarov "Silahkan mencium pengantin perempuan"

Mereka pun meresmikan,sumpah setia mereka dengan ciuman di bibir. Seluruh isi Gereja memberikan selamat. Loke mengendong Lucy keluar gereja untuk melanjutkan pesta di Fairy Tail Hall.

"**Selamat Lucy anda menikah di usia 25 tahun"Kata Cana. **

* * *

><p>Malam terasa terang karena bintang – bintang dilangit bersinar dengan terangnya. Loke dan Lucy berada diatap guild berdua menghindari keramaian di bawah.<p>

"Akhirnya,kita menikah"Kata Loke duduk disebelah Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Loke.

"Loke pimpinan dari 12 zodiak menikah juga"Goda Lucy.

"Hu um,I love you Lucy"Kata Loke sebelum mencium bibir Lucy.

"I love you too,My lion"Balas Lucy setelah melepaskan diri dari ciuman Loke.

"Hoam,"Lucy menguap .

"Tidurlah"kata Loke.

Lucy mengangguk dan tidur dipangkuan Loke.

"**Ayo Lucy"Kata Cana. **

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy : kasih semua yang sudah mereview. <strong>

**Hibiki:Selanjutnya aku'kan?**

**Wendy:Yups. setelah Itu Laxus. **

**Laxus :HEI ! **

**Wendy:Reads and Review.  
><strong>


	5. Mrs Lucy Laytis

**Wendy: Maaf kalo pendek.**

**Hibiki: Buat semua yang Minta saya dan Lucy berpasangan makasih banyak **

**Wendy:Hibiki Disclaimer**

**Hibiki :Wendy no own FairyTail**

* * *

><p>Mrs Lucy Laytis<p>

Inside Lucy mind

"Lucy,dengan siapapun kamu menikah nanti jadikan aku yang mengurus semuanya ya "Tuntut Mira dengan senyum.

"**Iya"kata Lucy**_**. **_

"_Lu-chan,begitu juga denganku"Kata Levy._

Lucy hanya menggangguk.

"**Ayo Lucy" kata Cana.**

Lucy membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya tertidur dipangkuan Hibiki."**Well Kamu menikah dengan Hibiki di umur 19 tahun"Kata Cana. **

"**Apa aku keluar dari FairyTail?"Tanya Lucy.**

"Aku rasa tidak,Tanda FairyTail masih ada"Kata Mira. 

* * *

><p>Perlahan Lucy bangun dari pangkuan Hibiki,dan mulai mengamati dimana menyadari ia ada di Villa Blue Pegasus,sewaktu mereka melawan oracion seis. Lucy mulai menjelajahi Villa tersebut.<p>

Lucy berkeliling, sampai ia menemukan surat dari Ezra,Natsu dan Gray.

Lucy,

Aku harap Hibiki tidak membuatmu menangis selama kalian bulan jika dia membuatmu menangis,bilang padaku. Aku akan kembali,Natsu dan Gray tidak mau bekerja jika kamu tidak ada.

Ezra

Dear Luigi,

Cepat kembali,sepi tau disini.

Natsu.

Dear Lucy,

Aku tahu kalian sedang bulan madu tapi jika kamu tidak kembali selama 1 minggu .Kami yang akan menjemputmu Lucy.

Gray

"**Mereka menyanyangiku"komentar Lucy terharu.**

"Tentu saja,Kita'kan keluarga"Jawab Mira.

Lucy membaca surat itu berulang – ulang,terkadang ia tertawa geli saat membaca surat dari Natsu yang super pendek.

Saking asiknya Lucy membaca surat,ia tidak menyadari Hibiki menyelinap dibelakangnya."Apa yang kamu baca Angel?"Tanya Hibiki sambil memeluknya dari belakang."Surat" jawab Lucy pendek.

"Gantilah baju dengan baju formal aku punya kejutan untukmu,"Bisik menggangguk. Hibiki mencium keningnya sebelum pergi.

"_Awww,Romantis"kata Levy._

Lucy mengabaikan apapun suara yang ada dikepalanya saat ini. Lucy berganti pakaian dengan pakaian pesta.(Masih ingat gak baju pesta merah yang dipakai Lucy waktu ditolong Natsu,di episode 1,) . Lucy hanya memakai sedikit lipstick berwarna pink.

Lucy menunggu Hibiki dikamar. Begitu jam 07.00 malam, Hibiki menjemputnya."sudah siap, Angel?"Tanya Hibiki.

Lucy menggangguk.

"Tutup matamu,Lucy"Pinta Hibiki.

Lucy menuruti Hibiki yang membantu menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah Hibiki menyuruh membuka melihat pemandangan bulan yang indah dan juga makan malam. "Tidak keberatan makan malam dipinggir danau Lucy?"Tanya Hibiki.

"Sama sekali tidak,romantis"Jawab Lucy."Tapi kita merayakan apa?"

"Hari terakhir bulan madu,besok aku harus mengantarkanmu ke FairyTail"kata Hibiki tersenyum.

"Hu um"respon Lucy.

"Lucy,berjanjilah padaku untuk berhati – hati, mengerjakan pekerjaanmu" kata Hibiki lembut, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir pada istrinya. Lucy mendekati Hibiki meletakan kedua tangannya di wajah Hibiki."Jangan khawatir, aku akan berjanji untuk hati – hati"Kata Lucy sebelum mencium Hibiki dibibir. Hibiki memeluk Lucy dalam pelukannya. Lucy mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Hibiki dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy: Buat chater Selanjutnya Laxus <strong>

**Lucy :Kenapa Laxus?**

**Wendy: aw Kalian cocok kok.**


	6. Mrs Lucy Dreyar

**Wendy:Akhirnya selesai juga chapter stress... Fairy Tail not my own,Hiro M own it.**

* * *

><p>Mrs Lucy Dreyar.<p>

Inside Lucy Mind

"**Tidak hanya di guild ternyata calon suamimu"Kata Cana.**

"Well ini menarik"Sahut Mirajaine. 

"**Aku harap ini yang terakhir" Kata Lucy.**

"_Tenang Lu-chan,Ini yang terakhir"balas Levy._

Lucy terbangun di kamar rumah sakit. "Kau bangun,Lucy?"Tanya Laxus mengangguk."Idiot,Jangan membuatku khawatir."Kata Laxus mengelus pipinya lembut. "Maaf"Jawab Lucy pelan.

"Lain kali,kalau terluka lagi seperti ini lebih baik kau pergi denganku"Kata Laxus. Lucy hanya tersenyum."**Well kau menikahi Laxus pada umur 21 tahun"Kata Cana.** Laxus selalu menyukai senyum Lucy. "Laxus,kau menungguku di sini sejak kapan?"Tanya Lucy.

"Hanya dari ke malam,sewaktu aku pulang dari misi bersama Fried dan bixlow"Kata Laxus."Kalau begitu istirahatlah"kata Lucy.

"Iya,sebentar lagi Luserina dan Ezra datang,"Jelas Laxus. Lucy menyentuh pipi Laxus. "Aku selalu mengagumimu sejak dipulau Tenrou, aku pikir kita bisa jadi kakak beradik,aku tak pernah menyangka akan menikah denganmu"Kata Lucy jujur. Laxus hanya tersenyum dan menarik aku dalam pelukannya."Ku rasa aku harus bersyukur mendapatkan suami sepertimu"lanjut Lucy.

"Yang harusnya berterima kasih itu aku"kata Laxus.

"Kita sama – sama bersyukur" kata Lucy.

"Lucy,aku minta maaf"Kata Laxus.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"Tanya Lucy.

"Aku baru bisa menikahi mu saat Luserina berumur 3 tahun"Kata Laxus."Shhhhh, tidak apa – apa."Jawab Lucy. _"Kau istri yang baik"kata Levy. _"Aku harus setuju,Lucy berhasil menaklukan Laxus Dreyar"Canda Cana.** "ya ya"Kata Lucy malas. **

"Mama,"panggil Luserina yang baru saja datang. Lucy melihat Luserina yang memang persis seperti dirinya saat berumur 12 tahun. "Ada apa sayang?"kata Lucy. "Mama baik – baik aja'kan"tanya Luserina.

"Iya,sayang"kata Lucy.

"Senang melihatmu sehat Lucy"Kata Ezra.

"Ayah,setelah mama sembuh kita pergi misi bersama ya"rengek Luserina. Laxus hanya mengangguk sambil mengacak – acak rambut Luserina membuat Luserina cemberut.

"Luserina memang mirip denganmu Lucy,tapi dia mewarisi sihir ayahnya"Komentar Erza. "terkadang sifatnya mirip dengan Laxus"balas Lucy melihat suami dan anaknya sedang bermain. "Aku harus setuju denganmu"kata Erza.

"Mama aku beli makan untuk makan malam ya"Kata Luserina.

"Jangan Sendirian Rina" Kata Erza mengikuti Luserina.

Setelah Erza dan Luserina pergi,Laxus duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Ratu cosplay"Panggil Laxus sambil tersenyum.

"jangan panggil aku begitu"Teriak Lucy.

Laxus hanya tertawa. "Aku sudah pernah bilang belum kalo kepribadian gelapmu sangat menarik" kata Laxus, membuat Wajah Lucy memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Waktu muka merah, kamu manis"Kata Laxus yang terus menggoda istrinya. "so chessy"Balas Lucy .

Laxus tersenyum semakin bersemangat mengodanya.

"Do you still love me,my wife?"Tanya Laxus.

"I can't stop loving you Laxus until"kata Lucy sambil melihat jauh kedalam mata Laxus.

"I'm also still love you,cosplay queen"kata Laxus yang langsung dilempar bantal oleh Lucy.

"Aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu"sahut Lucy kesal sementara, Laxus hanya tertawa.

Tiba – tiba kepala Lucy mendadak pusing."Ada apa Lucy?"Tanya Laxus."Kepalaku sakit"sahut Lucy.

"Tidurlah."kata Laxus dengan nada yang tidak bisa di bantah. Lucy mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Sebelum kesadaran Lucy menghilang ia masih bisa mendengar Laxus berkata."Sweet Dream,My Queen".

Inside Lucy Mind,

**Cana: itu yang terakhir,Kita kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang.**

**Lucy:Akhirnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy : maaf kalo laxus rada OOC <strong>

**Vote di profil aku ,siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan 2 chapter again to go... **

**terima kasih banyak yg udah merieview ...  
><strong>


	7. Read please

Attention please Read …

Vote terakhir Gray 50 % and Laxus 50%

Please vote on my profile…

Batasnya ampe nanti malam.


	8. Return to reality

**Wendy:Buat semua penggemar LaxusxLucy Chapeter ini dan chapter selanjutnya bakalan Lebih banyak Lalu 2 chapter selanjutnya bakalan GraLu. aku kalo rada pendek dan gak jelas,karena penulis lagi sakit. **

**Lucy:Wendy not own fairy tail.**

* * *

><p>Return To Reality<p>

Lucy,Mirajaine,Cana dan Levy terbangun dengan satu keluhan yang sama, yaitu sakit kepala.

"Aw aw,pusing"Rengek Lucy.

"Aku juga,Lu-chan" Keluh Levy.

"Aku butuh Beer"sahut Cana.

"Well, aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu" Komentar Mira sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Apapun itu yang penting,bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit…" Kata Lucy yang menuju Aula guild. Lucy bernafas lega karena tidak terlalu banyak orang diguild. Sementara Mira membuat minuman yang bisa mengurangi sakit kepala. Lucy dan Levy duduk didepan bar. "Lu-chan, 2 minggu lagi ada Mr and Mrs Hallowen Fairy ikut?"Kata Levy yang langsung meminum teh yang di berikan mengelengkan kepalanya sebelum meminum tehnya .

"LUCY…."panggil Natsu setelah membuka pintu guild.

"Hah?" Respon Lucy dengan wajah memerah mengingat saat ia menjadi istri Natsu . Natsu melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipundak Lucy yang masih diam membeku. "Lucy ayo kita berpasangan ikut Mrs and Mr Hallowen,"ajak Natsu

"Ke… napa aku?"Jawab Lucy gugup.

"Kau aneh,Karena kau patnerku"Jawab Natsu simple.

Sebelum Lucy merespon jawaban Natsu. "Oi otak api" teriak Gray sambil memukul Natsu menjauhi Lucy,"Lucy bagaimana kalo aku yang menjadi patnermu"Tawar Gray.

"Gray akan kupikirkan tapi mana bajumu?"kata Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Oh sial"maki Gray sambil mencari bajunya.

Sebelum Lucy bernafas lega,Loke tiba – tiba muncul disampingnya. "Putri bagaimana kalo denganku "Kata Loke."Kenapa kau ikutan juga Lokeee?" rengek Lucy.

"Ayolah Lucy"Kata Loke lagi tanpa menyadari Lucy sudah kabur menuju apartementnya."Putri, aku ikuuut"Kata Loke yang langsung mengejar Lucy. "Ara ara"Komentar Mirajaine.

"Ne Mira,semua yang akan menjadi suami Lucy nanti berebutan menjadi pasangannya di pesta Hallowen"Kata Levy.

"Aku penasaran,siapa yang akan dipilih Lucy"kata Mirajaine melihat Gray dan Natsu bertengkar lagi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu,<p>

Lucy berjalan menuju apartemennya."Semuanya idiot" keluh Lucy.

"Cosplay queen" Kata Laxus dari belakang Lucy membuatnya tersentak kaget."Jangan membuat aku kaget Laxus,dan namaku Lucy"Balas Lucy. "Terserahlah,ayo ikut aku"Kata Laxus yang tak perlu menunggu jawaban Lucy,langsung menyeretnya."Tunggu… Laxus"kata Lucy yang jelas – jelas diabaikan oleh Laxus.

Laxus membawa Lucy makan malam disebuah Café.

"Laxus kenapa membawa ku kesini?"Tanya Lucy selesai mereka berdua makan malam.

"Lucy,Mau jadi pasanganku dipesta Hallowen?Tanya Laxus membuat Wajah Lucy memerah. "Dan aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak"tambah Laxus.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa menolak"Kata Lucy sambil mengutuki kesialannya dalam hati. "Kamu tidak ada pilihan lain lagi cosplay Queen"Kata Laxus dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Memangnya mau pakai kostum apa?"Tanya Lucy pasrah.

"Hades dan Persephone."Jawab Laxus.

"Nice choice,Laxus"Puji Lucy,_Bukan pilihan yang buruk._

"Kostumnya terserah padamu,ayo aku antar pulang" Kata Laxus menarik tangan Lucy.

Keesokan paginya diguild,

"Mira,kau akan jadi apa di Hallowen nanti?"Tanya Lucy.

"Rahasia,jadi Lucy siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu nanti?kata Mirajaine."Yang jelas bukan Natsu,Gray,Loke"jawab Lucy.

"Lucyy, siapa yang kamu pilih untuk jadi pasanganmu?"Tanya Gray dengan nada menuntut.

"Iya Lucy"sahut Natsu.

"Putri, pilih salah satu"Kata Loke.

"Bukan kalian bertiga"Jawab mereka bertiga kaget.

"Siapa Lucee?"rengek Natsu.

"OIIII,berisik"Teriak Laxus dari lantai 2 Guild membuat semua anggota guild terarah kepadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Natsu polos.

"Lucy sudah setuju jadi pasangan patnerku"Kata Laxus tersenyum lebar.

Memebuat seluruh Guild kaget sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa.

* * *

><p>Polling masih bisa dibukaa<p>

Gray dan Laxus masih seri


	9. Hallowen Time

**Wendy : Setelah lama bertapa chapter 9 selesai juga 1 chapter to go **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Own Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hallowen Time. <strong>

Kota Magnolia terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan festival Hallowen nanti malam. Jack of latern sudah terpasang di depan toko dan rumah. Di guild Fairy Tail sendiri,dekorasi Hallowen sudah terpasang. Banyak anggota guild yang mempersiapkan kostum hallowen mereka termasuk Lucy yang duduk di dekat Laxus.

"Lu – chan,Bagaimana? "Tanya Levy yang sedang mencoba kostum Tinker Bell. "So cute,Levy-chan" Jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol."Kau cantik Lu-chan"Kata Levy yang melihat Lucy mengenakan gaun putih dengan model dewi yunani kuno. Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Laxus juga cocok jadi Hades,walaupun aku pikir dia lebih cocok jadi Zeus" Kata Levy tertawa kecil. Lucy juga tertawa kecil. "Aku pikir Gray yang lebih cocok jadi Hades ."Kata Lucy. Levy menggangguk setuju. "Lucy"Panggil Lisanna yang mengenakan kostum Snow white."Ya Lisanna?"Jawab Lucy.

"Bisa kita bicara Lucy?"tanya Lisanna. Lucy mengganguk dan mengikuti Lisanna keluar dari guild menuju bawah pohon besar (ingat waktu gajeel melindungi Levy dari serangan listriknya Laxus,yups dibawah pohon itu).

"Lucy kamu menyukai Natsu ?"tanya Lisanna.

"Ya tapi aku menyukai dia sebagai sahabat Lisanna."Jawab Lucy.

"Benarkah? Tapi banyak yang bilang kalian berdua dekat"kata Lisanna.

"Dekat bukan berarti aku mencintai Natsu,Aku hanya menanggapnya sahabat. "Jawab Lucy menyakinkan Lisanna.

Lisanna pun terlihat lega mendengar pengakuan Lucy. "Lisanna kau menyukai Natsu'kan?" Tebak Lucy langsung membuat wajah Lisanna memerah karena malu."Iya,karena itu aku menanyakan perasaanmu Lucy. Natsu menyukaimu"kata Lisanna.

"Aku akan jujur padamu Lisanna. Aku menyukai seseorang diguild"kata Lucy jujur.

"Siapa?"tanya Lisanna.

"Jangan bilang siapa – siapa,"kata Lucy.

Lisanna mengganguk.

"Gray"kata Lucy dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Lisanna terkejut kemudian tersenyum."Gray?Tidak aneh"komentar Lisanna.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Jangan sampai Juvia tahu"Kata Lucy pelan. Lisanna tersenyum samar. "Jangan Khawatir, tapi kenapa kau menerima permintaan Laxus?"Tanya Lisanna. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya."gak ada pilihan lain,"Jawab Lucy pelan. Lisanna hanya diam. "Ayo kita ke dalam,Masih banyak yang harus kita siapkan"Ajak Lucy.

{Time skip,Jam 19;00}

Pesta Hallowen Di FairyTail hampir dimulai. Seluruh anggota guild memakai kostum mereka,Termasuk Master Makarov yang memakai kostum Kurcaci dari cerita Snow White. Macao dan Cana berpasangan memakai Kostum Aladin dan Jasmine, Levy menjadi TinkerBell sementara Gajeel mengenakan kostum Peterpan. Erza memakai kostum berpasangan dengan Jellal menjadi Perseus dan Andromeda.(search in google). Gray memakai kostum Butler yang benar – benar cocok dengannya. Mirajaine dan Freed menjadi pasangan Romeo dan Juliet. Loke menjadi Detektif Holmes cukup mengagetkan banyak orang,banyak yang menyangka dia akan memakai kostum singa.

"Perhatian,semuanya parade akan segera dimulai harap bersiap – siap."Kata Mirajaine memberikan pengumuman. Laxus dan Lucy berada dibarisan paling depan. Disusul Erza dan Jelall di belakang mereka. Parade mengambil Rute berkeliling Magnolia sambil membagikan permen. Lucy membagikan permen ke anak – anak kecil disekitarnya sambil sekali menjawab pertanyaan mereka mengenai kostumnya. Dari sudut matanya Lucy melihat bermain dengan anak – anak . "Laxus, aku tidak tahu kau suka anak – anak "kata Lucy.

"Diamlah" Balas Laxus menahan Malu yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Lucy.

Seusai melakukan parade,Mereka kembali ke guild untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pasangan Mr dan Mrs Hallowen untuk tahun ini.

"Untuk Pemilihan Mr dan Mrs Hallowen tahun ini jatuh pada pasangan Erza Scarlet dan Jelall Fernandez"Kata Master Makarov yang disambut gegap gempita oleh seluruh anggota Guild.

"Lucy,"Panggil Lisanna.

"Ya?"Jawab Lucy yang meminum tehnya.

"Aku sudah mengaku pada Natsu" Kata Lisanna dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan jawaban Natsu?" Kata Lucy penasaran.

"Gak tahu,Natsu gak bilang apa – apa"Jawab Lisanna.

Lucy mengelus – elus punggung Lisanna.

"Jadi Lucy, kapan kamu bilang ke Gray?"Kata Lisanna membuat wajah Lucy memerah seperti Tomat.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Gray dari belakang Lucy.

"Er…. Gray tidak ada apa – apa "Jawab Lucy cepat.

"Gray, kenapa kamu tidak mengantarkan Lucy pulang? Ini sudah malam"saran Lisanna sambil mengulum senyum diwajahnya. "Lisanna." Rengek Lucy.

"Tentu saja"Kata Gray mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy.

"Baiklah"Jawab Lucy menyambut tangan Gray dan berjalan keluar guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy : thanks buat yang udah ngereview ato yg udah add cerita aku ke favorit makasih banyak. Next chapter bakalan tamat ... <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairytail belong To Hiro Mashima ,not me**

* * *

><p>The Propose.<p>

Gray dan Lucy tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Gray mengajak Lucy ke bukit dekat Fairy hills. "Kenapa kita kesini Gray?"Tanya Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Lihat ke atas Lucy" pinta Gray sambil menujuk ke melakukan yang diminta Gray."Wahhh bintangnya terlihat jelas"Kata Lucy senang. "Di sini tempat terbaik untuk melihat bintang"kata Gray tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Lucy.

"_Gray ayo sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" kata Gray dalam hati mencoba memberanikan diri._

"Lucy,Aku mau bicara."Kata Gray yang tanpa sadar mulai melepas kemejanya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Lucy .

"Aku mau bilang aku udah jatuh cinta ama kamu sejak dari kejadian di pulau Galuna,"Kata Gray menyatakan perasaanya pada Lucy.

Wajah Lucy pun merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Gray pun berlutut sambil mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya.

"Lucy Heartfilia,Maukah kamu mengganti namamu menjadi Lucy Fullbuster ?" lamar Gray .

"Gray,aku juga udah lama cinta ama kamu dan Aku mau mengganti nama ku"Jawab Lucy.

Gray pun tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin dijari manis Lucy.

Lucy memeluk Gray bahagia."Err Gray,kamu tahu baru kali ada orang melamar dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang."Goda Lucy membuat Gray tertawa kecil. "Biar kita ingat kenangan ini,"jawab Gray mencium kening Lucy.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>so Maaf kalo lama Update dan pendek .<strong>

**Author mau bikin seasson 2. **


End file.
